<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Have Odd Friends, You Will Have Odd Birthdays by MafiaPirateShinigamiOtaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120925">If You Have Odd Friends, You Will Have Odd Birthdays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafiaPirateShinigamiOtaku/pseuds/MafiaPirateShinigamiOtaku'>MafiaPirateShinigamiOtaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...10 days late, Gen, Gintoki birthday fic!, all these characters have been tagged cause they have at least a bit of dialogue, but this is joi4 centric, hope you enjoy!, minor silver soul arc spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafiaPirateShinigamiOtaku/pseuds/MafiaPirateShinigamiOtaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anyways, you’re right on time. Come to the Yagyuu mansion after 3 hours, Gin-san’s birthday party starts exactly at 5.”</p><p>Takasugi slapped his hand over Sakamoto’s mouth before he yelled out a confirmation, “Sure, we’ll be on time.”<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>A surprise birthday party is held for Gintoki and the rest of the Joi 4 are tasked with keeping him away. Naturally, nothing ever goes smoothly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsura Kotarou &amp; Sakamoto Tatsuma &amp; Sakata Gintoki &amp; Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Have Odd Friends, You Will Have Odd Birthdays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope the formatting isn't too weird.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Knock, knock, knock’, the door of Yorozuya Gin-chan rattled shakily. ‘Knock, knock, knock, knock-‘</p><p>“For god’s sake, wait a minute!” Gintoki yelled, and turned around to face Shinpachi with a finger up his nose, “Oi Patsuan, go open the door.”</p><p>Shinpachi walked up to the door with a sigh, “Could you at least get up from the couch, this could be a paying customer!”</p><p>Kagura tilted her head up from where she was laying down on Sadaharu’s back, “Only when they pay they become a paying customer, yes?”</p><p>“Why do I even try to reason with you both.”</p><p>‘Knock, knock-‘</p><p>“Yes, yes I’m coming!”</p><p>Shinpachi opened the door to see the grinning face of Sakamoto next to a bored looking Takasugi and …</p><p>“Katsura-san, what are you wearing?”</p><p>“It is not Katsura, it is Katsuo.”</p><p>“That still doesn’t explain why you’re wearing a Mario costume.”</p><p>“This is not a Mario costume, I am Katsuo the plumber and these are my work clothes.”</p><p>“You’re gonna get us sued by Nintendo,” Shinpachi sighed and brought his voice down to a whisper, “Anyways, you’re right on time. Come to the Yagyuu mansion after 3 hours, Gin-san’s birthday party starts exactly at 5.”</p><p>Takasugi slapped his hand over Sakamoto’s mouth before he yelled out a confirmation, “Sure, we’ll be on time.”</p><p>“Thank you, Takasugi-san.”, Shinpachi turned around, “Gin-san! Takasugi-san, Sakamoto-san, and Katsura-san are here to see you!”</p><p>The “It is not Katsura, it is Katsuo!” was drowned out by the louder, “Tell them to fuck off! Gin-san has finally gotten comfortable on this sofa!”, coming from inside the house.</p><p>Sakamoto removed Takasugi’s hand from his face, “How mean, Kintoki! We’re gonna go ta a restaurant with this really good parfait! And I was gonna treat ya too!-”</p><p>“Alright, let’s go! Why are you guys so slow then?”</p><p>The trio turn around to see Gintoki near the stairs, tugging on his boots.</p><p>“How?” Katsura whispered to himself, before his face lit up in somewhat of a ‘aha’ moment, “Gintoki! When did you learn how use shunpo?”</p><p>Takasugi smacked Katsura’s head hard, “We were waiting for you, stupid, and have been for the last 5 minutes. Maybe you would know that if you didn’t have the time perception skills of a crippled old woman who waits by the sea for her long-lost husband.”</p><p>Gintoki turned around sharply, “Well at least I don’t have the height of one.”</p><p>“My height is perfectly average for a man in Japan, now what’s not average is that stick down there that you call a dick.”</p><p>“Oiiii, of course Gin-san junior is not average, he’s-“</p><p>“Miniscule? Microscopic?”</p><p>“Bigger than yours, at least.”</p><p>“Maa, maa. Let’s all calm down and start walkin’ towards the café! Every minute we waste here is less time we can spend there!” Sakamoto interjected. The two rivals looked ready to draw their swords but calmed once Sakamoto spoke.</p><p>Gintoki turned and started walking down the stairs, “Less time at the café? Do you have somewhere to go to or what?”</p><p>“Ahahahahah, well there is-“, he was swiftly shut up by the twin elbows jamming into his gut. Gintoki looked back in question, but Takasugi and Shinpachi just waved him off.</p><p>“He just tripped onto the railing, Gin-san.”, Shinpachi looked at Sakamoto besides him, “Ah, be careful Sakamoto-san! There are a lot of loose boards here.”</p><p>“Just go down the stairs already Gintoki, I thought you wanted to go to the restaurant?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, this better be some good parfait.”<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The restaurant was a quiet little modern-looking shop just outside the district of Kabuki. It was empty, except a small group of employees and the former Heavenly Kings, though purely by sounds coming from the restaurant it wouldn’t be unreasonable to assume that it was filled out.</p><p>“Ahahahah, we got banned from ever goin’ ta that planet again. Mutsu wasn’t happy, ahahahahah-” </p><p>Gintoki, who was sitting next to Sakamoto, smacked him upside the head, “Of course, you airhead! Who in their right minds would let you into their country after you funded a revolution!”</p><p>“But it was an accident! I just thought they had a really interesting business idea!”</p><p>“Oh like how the Renho had the really interesting business idea of taking over the planet?!”</p><p>“How was I supposed ta know?!”</p><p>“Maybe, just maybe, because the series of pictures that Darth Vader ripoff showed you was a step-by-step instruction manual on how they were going to destroy Earth!”</p><p>“Ahahahahaha, my bad.”</p><p>Gintoki’s eye twitched, “’My bad’, my ass! I deserve more parfaits for the brain damage this conversation is giving me.” He raised his voice, “Could I get another strawberry parfait?”</p><p>Takasugi nudged Katsura, “Oi, what the fuck are they talking about.”</p><p>Katsura teared up, “Monday Elizabeth, I will always miss you!”</p><p>“Why did I even ask,” he turned to the waiter who arrived at the table, “The mango milkshake, please.”</p><p>The waiter nodded in acknowledgement and left. At the same time, the bell at the door jingled. Takasugi looked over to see that a group of four amanto entered. They didn’t look overly fancy, like the high ranking amanto tended to look, but instead like they lived around the corner. Takasugi tuned back into the conversation that has somehow turned into an argument between the trio in the few minutes he had turned away.</p><p>“You imbeciles, soup is a beverage!”</p><p>“How the fuck is soup a beverage, Zura?!”</p><p>“Well, Kintoki, technically a beverage is any drink that isn’t water…”</p><p>“That doesn’t make it a drink! And it’s Gintoki, dammit!”</p><p>Katsura banged his fist against the table, “The definition of a drink states that it is a liquid that is consumed through the mouth, therefore you are in the wrong Gintoki!”</p><p>Takasugi butted in, “Normally I would love to piss Gintoki off by siding with you guys, but soup is not a beverage.”</p><p>Sakamoto slammed both of his hands down on the table, “Y’all talk like yer obviously in the right, but haven’t yet given a reason as ta why!”</p><p>Gintoki threw a spoon from one of his previous parfaits at Sakamoto’s face, “Cause it’s common sense, stupid!</p><p>Takasugi took a deep breath in, “I can’t believe I have to point this out, but soup is not a liquid.”</p><p>Katsura stared at Takasugi, “Never, in my 20 years of knowing you, have I heard something so stupid come out of your mouth!”</p><p>Gintoki nodded, “Yeah, are you okay Takasugi?”</p><p>“You should be defending my point! I’m on your side, you braincell-deficient moron!”</p><p>“At least I’m not height-deficient!”</p><p>“You-“</p><p>“Excuse me, but could you keep it down? There are others in the restaurant.” The group of four amanto stood in front of the table, all wearing expressions of annoyance. </p><p>“Ahahahaha,” Sakamoto laughed, “Sorry, sorry! We’ll be quieter! Won’t we, guys?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. It was all Takasugi’s fault anyway,” Gintoki scooted closer to the group, “he likes to be louder to compensate for his height.”</p><p>Takasugi kicked him in the shins, “You were the one who was shouting”</p><p>“I’m sorry, did you say Takasugi? As in, Takasugi Shinsuke? The radical joi rebel?”, stated another one of the amanto with barely suppressed anger. The other three shared a look of surprise before they turned their heads towards Takasugi. Their expressions slowly became more furious.</p><p>A beat of silence passed, then-</p><p>“Ahahah, I think ya’ve got the wrong person here.” Sakamoto rubbed the back of this head. The Shoka Sonjuku 3 turned to stare at him incredulously.</p><p>“Sakamoto, are you alright?” Katsura reached over across the table and put his hand on Sakamoto’s forehead, “Do you have a fever? You were-“Before he could finish his sentence, Gintoki slammed his head on the table counter, knocking him out.</p><p>“Hahah,” he laughed unconvincingly, “How horrible! Katsuo’s narcolepsy made him fall asleep!”</p><p>“You slammed his head on the counter.”</p><p>“No, I just tried to catch his head before it fell! Hahaha.” Gintoki’s expression became more panicked by the second as the amanto stared at him unconvinced. He shot a desperate look at Sakamoto.</p><p>“Yeah, Katsur-Katsuo’s skull is very thick, ya know? He once even broke a brick with it! That’s why you heard such a loud sound, Aha!” Sakamoto tapped the unconscious Katsura’s head.</p><p>“You-you know what? I’m going to ignore that. But what I am not going to ignore is that there is a radical Joi criminal here that has killed thousands of people –“</p><p>“What Joi criminal?”</p><p>“The one sitting across you,”</p><p>“Oh no, that’s just our friend! He does get mistaken for that rebel sometimes though.”</p><p>“You called him Takasugi.”</p><p>“Yeah, cause they’re related and share their family name. I think second cousin?”</p><p>“They look the exact same!”</p><p>Sakamoto sighed, “Poor guy here gets that a lot, they just look a bit similar-“</p><p>“No, they literally look the exact same.”</p><p>“Yeah cause they’re family, ya’know?”</p><p>“The only way that would be true is if he was a twin!”</p><p>“Their dads’ family have some strong genes, I suppose.”</p><p>The amanto speaking to Sakmoto looked like he was a second away from strangling him, but before he could do so another one stepped up, “So what’s his name then?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“What’s,” he waved his hand in Takasugi’s direction, “this supposed relative’s name?”</p><p>Before Sakamoto could answer, Gintoki piped up with a shit-eating grin, “Shitsuke”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but could you repeat that?” </p><p>Again, before Sakamoto could answer with something reasonable, Gintoki spoke, “His name is Shitsuke, would you like me to repeat that again?” Takasugi proceeded to kick him in the shin.</p><p>“His name is Takasugi… Shitsuke?”</p><p>Sakamoto spoke before Gintoki could make the situation worse, “Ah yes! It was a horrible situation with the birth certificate, official documents and annoying family members. It’s best ta not bring it up though, Takasugi gets very embarrassed about it.”</p><p>“He looks less embarrassed and more… homicidal.”</p><p>“That’s cause he’s emotionally constipated”</p><p>“O…kay? What does he work as, then?”</p><p>“Uhhhhhh,” Sakmoto panicked, “a sewage treatment worker?” Takasugi shot Sakamoto a ‘what the actual fuck’ look.</p><p>“His name is Takasugi Shitsuke and he’s a sewage treatment worker.”</p><p>“Ahahah, it does feel too much like a cosmic joke, doesn’t it!”</p><p>“His name is Takasugi Shitsuke and he works with shit,” the amanto that spoke ran a hand down his face.</p><p>“Ahaha, yeah! Ya know like how Hannibal was a cannibal? Same idea! He didn’t really know what to do with life so he just went with it!”</p><p>“Okay, okay-“</p><p>“Also, he can’t be that wanted criminal cause he has both eyes. The criminal Takasugi had lost one, no?”</p><p>“Well, I mean you’re correct but bionic eyes are easily available in the market.”</p><p>“But it’s natural! Ya can flash a light in it if ya wanna make sure?”</p><p>Takasugi stomped on Sakamoto’s feet under the table, “I don’t mind if you do so but could you please hurry? You are interrupting a birthday celebration.”</p><p>The amanto looked at each other, having some sort of silent conversation before one of them pulled out a phone and switched on the light. They moved closer and shone the light onto Takasugi’s left eye, staring at it for a while before stepping back awkwardly. </p><p>“You got what you need?” Takasugi asked.</p><p>The group of amanto seemed very uncomfortable, “Um, yeah. Sorry about the fuss. We’ll just leave.” </p><p>They left with a bit of shuffling, arguing and some embarrassed looks back at the table. Once they left the three stared at each other.</p><p>“Well,” Takasugi started, “I have absolutely no fucking idea how you pulled this off Tatsuma, but thank you.” He turned to face Gintoki, “You, on the other hand, have numbered your days.”</p><p>Gintoki smiled the same shit eating grin from earlier, “Aahhh, I’m oh so scared of you Shitsuke! What are you going to do? Dump your filthy work clothes on me?”</p><p>Takasugi drew his sword, “You wish-“</p><p>“Maa, maa! Let’s calm down! We don’t wanna cause a fuss here do we?”</p><p>The two rivals ignored him, “Ooh, a pointy sword! What are you gonna do? Stab me?”</p><p>“You are practically begging for it.”</p><p>“Well, you’ll have to catch me first anyway, bleh”, Gintoki stuck his tongue out, “if you can even catch up with your short-ass legs!”</p><p>“You annoying permhead!”</p><p>Gintoki dashed out of the shop with Takasugi hot on his heels.</p><p>“You guys! It’s already 5!” Sakamoto called out, but they were already too far away. He sighed and sat back down to see the waiter from earlier.</p><p>“Um, I have your milkshake and parfaits?”</p><p>Katsura jolted awake, startling the waiter “Gintoki! That’s too much sugar!”</p><p>“Ahahah, don’t mind him! Could ya also get me the bill please?”</p><p>The waiter nodded and walked away, glancing nervously at the disoriented Katsura.</p><p>“Sakamoto? Where did those two idiots go?”</p><p>“Ahh, they ran away.”</p><p>“And you let them? We have to leave in–“ he looked at his watch “now?!”</p><p>“Yep! But don’t mind them, they left their orders behind.” He pushed the milkshake towards Katsura, “Why waste these perfectly good deserts?”</p><p>Katsura smacked Sakamoto’s head, “You fool! I promised Leader that I would not be late!”</p><p>“Kagura-chan? But ya didn’t even talk ta her?”</p><p>“No words are needed for a leader-subordinate bond as strong as ours!”</p><p>“Okay, but… desserts?”</p><p>Katsura stood up, “There is no time for desserts, Sakamoto! We must leave at once!”</p><p>Sakamoto stood up as well, “Fine, fine! I’ll pay then we’ll go!”</p><p>“Do you not usually put it on Mutsu’s tab?”</p><p>“Ahaahha, yeah! But she threatened to destroy my Minecraft city if I did that again.”</p><p>Katsura nodded seriously, “Minecraft cities are serious business. Very well, we shall wait.”</p><p>It wasn’t long until the waiter came by with the bill. “Here you go.”</p><p>Sakamoto swiped his debit card and typed out his pin just in time before Katsura grabbed him by his coat and started running.</p><p>“Ow, ow, ow, ow. Could ya let go of me?”</p><p>Katsura ignored him, “We have no time to waste! We must hurry!”</p><p>“Ya don’t even know where they went!”</p><p>“That is of little consequence,” he let go of his coat, “I must simply attempt my chakra sensing techniques to figure out where they are, and it tells me that they are heading this way!”</p><p>“Alright then, lead the way!”<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“I can’t believe this! It’s been thirty minutes! thirty! I thought that they would be responsible but clearly I placed too much responsibility on the ACTUAL ADULTS!”, Shinpachi was fuming, everything was perfect – except the fact that Gintoki and the rest of the Joi 4 hadn’t shown up yet.</p><p>“Maa, calm down Shinpachi-kun. We’re searching for them, aren’t we?”</p><p>“Yes, Hasegawa-san, but there wouldn’t be a need to sEARCH FOR THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE IF THEY HAD ARRIVED ON TIME!” he screeched into the sky, startling a few birds in the park. Shinpachi and Hasegawa were one of the many pairs of people sent out to find Gintoki – but with how much anger the people in the search parties had when they left, it would be much more reasonable to assume that they were searching for Gintoki’s beat-up body. </p><p>“Hey!” Hasegawa tapped Shinpachi’s shoulder and pointed to his left, “Isn’t that Sakamoto-san and…. Mario?”</p><p>“Sakamoto-san and Katsura-san! Over here!” Shinpachi waved his hands about. Sakamoto spotted him and dragged Katsura toward them by his overalls. As they got closer, Shinpachi and Hasegawa could understand what Katsura was yelling about.</p><p>“I cannot believe that you would drag me away like this! My chakra sensing points me elsewhere. The sheer disrespect – oh, good evening Shinpachi-kun, Ha-Ha-Hanegawa-san.”</p><p>“It’s Hasegawa!”</p><p>Katsura ignored him, “It is nice to see you, but I thought you guys would wait in the Yagyuu mansion?”</p><p>Shinpachi cracked his knuckles, “We did. For THIRTY minutes. I would LOVE to hear your explanation for this.”</p><p>“Ahahaha, we lost them!” Sakamoto rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“You… lost them”</p><p>“Yeah, ahahah! Kintoki pissed Takasugi off and ran away with Takasugi chasing him, we’ve been tryin’ ta find them since, but…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>Katsura responded this time, “For some reason, the Shinsengumi have been chasing us.”</p><p>Shinpachi facepalmed, “They obviously realized it was you, Katsura-san.”</p><p>“It is not Katsura, it is Katsuo! And how could they possible look through my brilliant disguise!”</p><p>“You’re only wearing a Mario costume! Of course they would figure it out!” Shinpachi yelled.</p><p>“Excuse you, my disguises are quite functional!”</p><p>“But wait,” Hasegawa interrupted, “I thought you guys got along now?”</p><p>“I thought so as well, but apparently they do not like Oba-Z very much.”</p><p>“Oba-Z the creepy duck monster? You’re him?!”</p><p>“How dare you, Hanebado-san!” Katsura pointed his finger at Hasegawa, “Oba-Z is a vigilante of the night! Protector of the people-“</p><p>“And a creep in a skin-tight duck suit.” Sougo popped out of a bush and aimed his bazooka at Katsura, “who we won’t need to see again. Bye-bye!”</p><p>“Run!”</p><p>Hasegawa and Shinpachi grabbed Katsura and Sakamoto respectively before running as fast as they could. The fired bazooka missed by them by a few centimeters, but did blow up a water fountain that revealed a now drenched Hijikata behind it.</p><p>“Oops.”</p><p>Hijikata turned on his heel to face Sougo, “What the hell do you mean ‘oops’! You aimed for me just then!</p><p>“And I missed. So I said oops.”</p><p>“You-“</p><p>Yamazaki appeared from another bush, “Nevermind that, they’re getting away!”</p><p>The quartet were already well out of the park and were still running. A dozen more Shinsengumi officers popped out of the bushes and soon started chasing after them.</p><p>“Why are we also running from them?! We didn’t do anything wrong!” Hasegawa panted.</p><p>“Well, Okita-san’s bazooka doesn’t seem to care about that!” Shinpachi yelled back, “Just keep running!”</p><p>“Ahahahaha, correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that Gintoki?” Sakamoto pointed to a figure running ahead down the road parallel to theirs. The figure was followed by a group of very angry and very loud people.</p><p>“I told you Sakamoto! We were going the wrong way before! My chakra sensing never lies!”</p><p>“Ya led us on a wild goose chase for thirty minutes first.”</p><p>“That does not matter, what does is that we have found Gintoki!”</p><p>“Ahahahah- my legs are really saying otherwise!”</p><p>“Leave that for now,” Shinpachi ran towards Gintoki, with the rest following his lead, “We’ve got a deadbeat boss to beat up.”</p><p>As the group of four came closer to the angry mob running after Gintoki, they could see that it was made up of Otae, Kyuubei, Kagura, Tsukuyo and Takasugi – all yelling insults while they chased after the permhead.</p><p>“Nee-san!” Shinpachi called out as they joined the mob, “You found him!”</p><p>“Near another sweets shop – this bastard apparently knew all about the birthday party and still didn’t bother to come on time!”</p><p>“Hogging all those sweets for himself, who does he think we are, yes?” Kagura yelled.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the problem here, Kagura-chan! Anyways” Shinpachi raised his voice, “Gin-san! Can you stop running now?”</p><p>“Like hell! I’m gonna be trampled like an ant if the furious five here to get a hold of me!”</p><p>“Maa, maa Gin-san,” Otae said in a sickly sweet voice, “we won’t do anything that bad, will we Kyuu-chan?”</p><p>“We’ll just cut your dick off.”</p><p>“A fitting punishment.” added Tsukuyo.</p><p>“I like the way you think.” nodded Takasugi in agreement.</p><p>“Screw you guys! I’m not gonna let anything happen to Gin-san junior!” Gintoki increased his pace, and looked back to see a significant portion of the Shinsengumi running behind Otae’s group. “and why the fuck did you call the Shinsengumi too?!”</p><p>“Oh no, Kondou-san did this as a favor.”</p><p>“Also” Shinpachi added, “I think some of them were part of the group that was chasing Katsura-san!”</p><p>“So you brought more people?! Read the room! This is why they call you Shinpachi instead of Shinichi!” Gintoki yelled back.</p><p>“My name has nothing to do with this!”</p><p>“Shinpachi-sama.”</p><p>Shinpachi jumped before turning around, coming face to face with Tama. There were also considerably more people than before – the people from the other search groups seemed to be slowly joining the mob.</p><p>“Tama-san! You scared me!”</p><p>“I apologize. I just thought it would be appropriate to alert you of my presence. I have also alerted everyone of Gintoki-sama’s location.”</p><p>“You did what?!” Gintoki screamed, “I didn’t even do anything that bad!-“</p><p>“You skipped out on your birthday party!”</p><p>“And that warrants me being chased down by an angry mob?!”</p><p>Kyuubei answered this time, “Yes, you dared to waste Tae-chan’s precious time with your foolery!”</p><p>“That’s not a valid reason!” Gintoki barely dodged a throw of Otae’s naginata before deciding to run faster.</p><p>“Screw all of youuuuuuuuu!!!”<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The night of October 10th was a loud event in the district of Kabuki – it was said that a huge mob of people were running after a single silver haired samurai. The mob was said to have consisted of many different people, from the Hyakka of Yoshiwara to the Shinsengumi to the famous Yagyuu clan. Though that wasn’t the weirdest piece of information circulating about the ruckus – no that honor goes to an odd rumor. It would have been dismissed as ridiculous if it didn’t have the support of multiple witness testimonies – because how could the person being chased around by an angry mob have such a sincerely happy expression on his face?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me on October 11th, seeing all these emotional Gintoki birthday fics: hmmm<br/>Me, an entire 10 days after Gintoki's birthday: funny Gintoki birthday fic?</p><p>I would like to say that this delay was unexpected, but to be honest it really wasn't because of 1) classes, 2) procrastination and 3) the fact that I am a late person - like I've been late multiple times to my own birthday party and my friends expect me to be late to our meet-ups, that kind of late person. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!</p><p>Also, just for fun, what colour do you associate with yourself? I associate green, like the default Microsoft shade of green. I'm not really sure why though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>